rising_shadowfandomcom-20200214-history
Benjamin Jameson
'''Benjamin Jameson '''is the main character of the Rising Shadow Series. Profile 23 years of age, Benjamin has brown eyes and brown hair. In his first appearance he wears a grey raincoat and red striped scarf, with black rim glasses. In The King's Speech he changes appearance due to being made Chief, he changes into a red shirt with a brown jacket and puts on a police hat. Arriving in Concordia Benjamin arrived in Concordia in 1891, he had left his hometown for unknown reasons. Daniel's Death Not long after his acceptance into the police force, he found his fiancé, Daniel, burned alive in the Police Headquarters. He was suspected of the crime but was soon cleared when very little evidence was found to convict him. Marla's Death He was then asked to take the lead in a number of cases, taking him to the local dump, where he found an old friend (presumably made during the 5 years he lived in Concordia), gutted. Family Troubles During the investigation of his father's death, he ran into his siblings. All of which showed visible dislike for him, revealing he has a different name. SOMBRA's Revival When Benjamin arrested his sister she revealed she was working on request of El Rey, which Benjamin immediately recognised as the leader of SOMBRA. In his investigation he met his old friend Jack Archer. But when Jack was revealed to be a SOMBRA agent it was left to Benjamin to stop him, anyway he could. El Maestro's Attack Benjamin worked out that El Maestro was responsible for all the deaths recently. He learned the man's identity just a little too late, as he was able to kill Benjamin's son. El Rey and the Bell Tower After Maestro's arrest, he informed Benjamin of El Rey's location, but gave a warning. Whoever entered the bell tower would be struck dead. Lance, feeling there was no other option, charged in first. Thanks to his sacrifice, Benjamin was able to defeat SOMBRA, or so they thought. El Rey revealed that he had passed the title on, his only clue being that the new El Rey was part of their team. Depression After Lance's death, Benjamin changed. He seemed to grow more aggressive, even threatening Jason with a gun. His condition improved when he met Katt Venus for the first time. Lance's Return Lance returned at the end of party season, receiving an immediately good reaction from Benjamin. The two agreed to resume their engagement. Ludmila's Return As Benjamin waited for the Gigantic to return, along with Katt, a smaller boat turned up. The boat was discovered to contain the butched body of Benjamin's sister. He was forced to confront his family yet again to solve the crime. College Reunion As the team climbed the mountain in order to spread Benjamin's sons ashes. They stumbled across the body of Benjamin's old college flame, Madison Springer. Using his knowledge of the university, and Springer's past, he was able to solve this murder too. The Second Arrest Further up, Benjamin encountered the body of Kev O'Connell who he revealed to be the second person he ever arrested (in deleted chapter Sinful Saints). He met the others who were responsible for the crime too, but was surprised to learn neither were responsible for the death. The Snake in the Grass He then discovered the body of his teammate Marcus Pemberton, he also discovered Isaac Bontemps as the killer. Surprisingly Isaac was revealed to not be El Rey. Ashes Theft Isaac used the distraction to steal the ashes of Benjamin's son. The ashes were recovered but later were destroyed when the mountain was destroyed in an explosion.